bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hitsugaya.Toushiro
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Seireitou page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Achrones150 (Talk) 08:23, February 28, 2010 Halla! Well since I saw you question to Seireitou I guess I'll just try and answer it. Mostly what we do here is make up original bleach characters for either our own original stories or to be used in the Official Bleach Fan Fiction Gotei 13 (there are still at least 4 lieutenant spots left). Just to be clear you can make up characters that have nothing to do with the "Official" Gotei set in different universes as this has confused some new people in the past. We also write our own story arcs, such as the ones listed in the Category:Story Arcs page (sorry I couldn't link you to it, the editor is being finicky). There are also pages about made up organizations, abilities and races to do with our characters and stories. Also I think this is still allowed ... (there was some new policy Wikia implemented about them or something ...) but there is also the option of RPing with another user. I've never done it myself so I'm not quite up to date with it ^u^'. Hope that helps and if you have anymore questions feel free to ask any of the admins (listed here)! -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 13:19, February 28, 2010 (UTC) PS This is becoming to be an outdated practice but I myself would like to reduce the amount of copy written images on this wikia as possible so I shall tell you about an avatar program that we use to create our characters (or used to ...) here. : Very much so! As long as the space says vacant or is empty anyone can put their own made up character into any slot on the Official Gotei page! ... Though at the beginning it says a user can have only one captain and one lieutenant characters there, just to keep in mind ^-^! : -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 19:51, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Heads-Up Seireitou is remaking the site and in the process has deleted the "Official Gotei" and is starting over, so if you still want your character to be a lieutenant you need to get Sei's approval on him. -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 21:39, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Approval I'm sorry, but Vizards are not allowed as Gotei 13 members. If you want him as the lieutenant of Squad 1, remove the Vizard status. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 01:39, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Same case. Remove the Hollow powers, and Ill make him Squad 11's Lieutenant --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 01:49, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hey, as you may or may not know I am User:Sadow-sama and I am the owner and creator of the Official Captain of Division 11 Kenpachi Kiba. I noticed your article Tatsuya Yamamoto is the Official Leiutenant of Division 11 and would like to say hi and looking forward to working with you. Guess we are going to lead the marine Squad hehe... -User:Sadow-sama Exploration Might I ask that you further explore Tatsuya's page? Like his background, his personality, and all that. -User:Sadow-sama 11th Division I removed Yamamoto from the 11th division because I saw that he was placed under the lieutenant position for the kido corp and since no shinigami can have two lieutenant positions at once I figured it was just an oversight and removed him. If you don't want him to have the kido corp position or there's some special circumstance that you talked with Sei or another admin about let me know and I'll fix it. I apologize *bow* -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 01:11, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I would normally but the problem is that he has a kido-type Zanpakuto and having a melee-type is one of the basic requirements for being in the 11th division. I know I've said this before but I just can't put him back there with his Zanpakuto as it is now. I could ask Sei if he could be the 1st division lieutenant but other than that you should talk with him yourself (I know Sei can be hard to get a hold of sometimes so I could let him know right now you want to talk to get this resolved ASAP). Sei did purposefully move him so I don't know ... :-- Tsukiyume o^u^o 01:43, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yep! That's fully acceptable! Just make sure it has no elemental manipulation capabilities and is purely physical. If you need reference I suggest you check out the bleach.wikia Zanpakuto page here. Can't wait to see how it turns out! :-- Tsukiyume o^u^o 02:41, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : Did you see the message I left on Yamamoto's talk page? Plus I'm changing all of the division pages myself so they are all consistent with one another. : -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 12:06, March 17, 2010 (UTC) On it I shall add Kenpachi Kiba to the Eleventh Squad article. Thanks for notifying me on this. -User:Sadow-sama Question Nah, I got it. One question though: What is Tatsuya's height? Avatar Go right ahead! I would prefer it ^^ -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 22:12, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Kido vs Melee Yay, if you want to know why Tatsuya's zanpakuto is classified as kido look on his talk page ... -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 00:05, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Yah, but I assume you that Mūn is not the correct Japanese translation for moon. That looks like the phonic translation. A more proper translation would be tsuki or getsu (go here). But you understand why that Zanpakuto's a kido type right? -- Tsukiyume o^u^o Tsukiyume o^u^o 00:56, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure ^^ -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 01:01, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Confirmation Yes it is. As Haruko-chan explained on his Discussion section, controlling the weather counts as Kido. -User:Sadow-sama Property I added the property template to Tatsuya (though you could have done it yourself by copying it from an existing page in source and just paste it in and change it to your user name) but I would suggest that you don't place it on the Fanon Men's Association. The property templates are to inform other users that the page is for your own use & other who wish to use it have to ask your permission. Also I don't think you'll have too much trouble beating the Women's Association here, there are only two members from the last generation so as long as you get two more members you've won. ^^ -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 03:14, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Well then just say you want them to run it past you before singing up, at the top of the page in bold or italic or something. :-- Tsukiyume o^u^o 03:25, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Calligrpahy Club I have already made a Calligraphy Club for the new Gotei which Takemaru Suishoku is the president of the club. Plus, I don't thing your character should be head of all those clubs, despite no one else creating a character for the Tea Ceremony, Calligraphy, and Mens Association you should leave spots open for those who want to join.--King of Las Noches Talk to Me 10:31, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Ukitake? Yah ... Okay, it's neat for Tatsuya to be the grandson of Yamamoto, since that's reasonable, but making him the adopted nephew of Jushiro just seems like ... fanning. There is no realistic sense to this occuring and it seems as though you are forcing this on the character just to create as much of a link to the canon as possible. The purpose of this characters seems to be less to create an original character to interact with other unique characters and more to show your fan spirit of the show by connecting him to characters you like ... If other head users see this going on with a Gotei character they may not view your character seriously and thus have him removed from the Gotei. I would suggest moving all of that stuff back to the Yamamoto page also that you actually look at the Tatsuya Yamamoto talk page as I have left more comments about him there from before the move. -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 12:55, March 18, 2010 (UTC) FSMA Can Nathaniel Koroshiya join the Shinigami Men's Association? Maggosh 14:17, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Shinigami Men's Association Two things: 1) Good idea! 2) I added my character; I wasn't sure if I needed to make a request or something. Prodigy1322 (Talk to me) 17:21, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I also added a logo for the organization and a template to give it a more official look. Prodigy1322 (Talk to me) 17:43, November 18, 2011 (UTC)